


Wanda's Pneumonia

by fairydelight, professional_benaddict



Series: Brother and Sister [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Ageplay, Daddy Tony, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Little Peter, Little Wanda, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa Steve, Peter is jealous, Pneumonia, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Sick Character, Sick Wanda, Sickfic, thermometers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairydelight/pseuds/fairydelight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_benaddict/pseuds/professional_benaddict
Summary: Wanda falls sick with pneumonia and is having a terrible and icky time. Luckily, his loving little brother Peter, Daddy Tony and Papa Steve are there for Wanda to make her feel better.





	1. Chapter 1 - Wan'a icky?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda starts to fall ill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to this collab done by Ariel (fairydelight) and Rafni (professional_benaddict, me). I’ll be updating this series on Tuesdays and Saturdays, so make sure to subscribe!

Wanda wakes up feeling strange. She is sick and shaky in a way that she has never been before, even when she has had little colds. This is different, worse. Her whole body aches and she feels like she can barely move. She forces herself to get up though, moving her pink blankets off of her body so she can stumble out of bed and onto the floor. She is not quite sure what to do and considers waking up little brother Peter, but does not want to disturb him. Maybe er Daddies will mind if she wakes them up, but she is not quite sure what else to do. At the very least, maybe cuddling with them will make her feel better.

But even as she opens the door to Daddies’ room and creeps inside, she cannot help but whimper loudly as the sickly feeling just gets worse and worse. She has that awful feeling like she is going to throw up, and her chest is starting to stab with pain. She climbs up onto the bed with her Daddies and snuggles up against Tony, waking him up in the process.

“Hey, honey...” Tony mumbles and wraps his arms around his baby girl on reflex. He sighs a little and starts to doze again, but then he realises how hot Wanda feels in his arms. Tony nudges his husband awake. “Baby, you have a fever. You feeling icky?” Tony asks, sitting up on the bed to get a proper look at Wanda. When Steve does not immediately wake up, Tony nudges him again. 

“Stop...” The blonde grumbles with a huff, but when Tony tells him that Wanda is sick, he sits up in an instant, all wide awake. Wanda nods, trying to sit up a little straighter, but finds herself too weak to do anything, but lay in Tony's arms. 

“Daddy, I feel all sick and it hurts. Want it to go away.” Wanda knows that she is whining a little bit and she feels bad, but she does not know how else to express herself. She feels worse than she ever has before. “Hurts all over, Daddy. I got cursed. By a witch.” Of course, with no idea what is actually happening to her, Wanda's next logical thought is that she was cursed, like Maleficent cursed Aurora in Sleeping Beauty. “If I kiss a prince, I think it'll go away.”

Tony chuckles at how dramatic Wanda is being and takes some comfort in the fact that the girl cannot be seriously ill if she is making jokes about being cursed. 

“I doubt it’s a curse, baby.” Tony laughs and kisses Wanda’s forehead. “But, let’s check your temp and get you some medicine. Cuddle with Papa and I’ll be right back, okay?” He suggests, giving the girl another kiss before gently passing her over to lay down with Steve. Then, Tony gets up from the bed and heads to the bathroom to find a thermometer.

Wanda cuddles closer to Steve. She hates having her temperature taken, and she wonders if she can lie to get out of it and pretend she is better. Maybe if she says she is better it will actually become real, like a wish coming true. This time she really does force herself to sit up, rubbing her eyes with her fists and calling out to Tony. 

“I’m all better, Daddy. I go play now. With Peter.” After all, she had promised her little brother that she would show him how to play hopscotch today with more than one rock, and she cannot possibly miss that. It is part of her big sisterly job. Even if she still feels icky all over and really wants to just cry and cuddle with her daddies, playing with Peter sounds objectively way more fun.

“Honey, come lay down with Papa bear, hm?” Steve tries to tempt. He can tell that Wanda is a little shaky, even when sitting up, and he would much prefer for the girl to lay down and rest. The only thing worse than a sick Little, is a tired and sick Little. “And Petey’s still asleep. Let’s not disturb him.” Steve adds and pulls Wanda close, trying not to wince out loud at just how warm the girl feels. He would also prefer if Peter remained in his bed till they at least figure out what Wanda has and get some medicine in her. But, Tony and Steve are rarely that lucky.

“Daddy, I don't want the thermator.” Wanda mumbles into Steve’s arm. The girl can say a lot of big words, but thermometer is just a little too big, especially with the state she is in. Unable to resist getting to snuggle with her Papa though, Wanda finally moves so she is laying on top of his chest and nuzzles his shoulder. “Daddy, did I get cursed because I was bad and didn't listen? I'm sorry. Can you make it go away?”

“Baby!” Steve chuckles, humoured by the thought of Wanda actually believing a cold could be a curse for misbehaving. “Of course not. We just get icky sometimes and it has nothing to do with curses. Besides, a cutie pie like you couldn’t get cursed, ever. Daddy and I wouldn’t let you be cursed.” He explains and rests his hand on Wanda’s lower back, rubbing up and down gently to keep her calm as he anticipates that she will put up a fight about the rectal thermometer.

“I don' like being icky.” Wanda mumbles. She likes to take care of people when they are feeling sick, not the other way around. She feels sad suddenly and asks. “Can Peter and me still play together? I said I was gonna show him hopscotch, Papa. I promised. I can be not icky anymore. I'll try really hard.” She is getting a little more antsy now, squirming to try and make herself comfortable, her breath coming in short little pants and her voice sounding more and more like a whimper. “I'll try, Papa. I promise. I'll get better and I won't be icky anymore.”

“Hey, hey, sweet pea, it’s okay.” Steve shushes and squeezes Wanda a bit tighter to his side. “You can play with your brother a bit, but Daddy and I want you to rest and get better. You can lay in bed or on the sofa downstairs and watch movies all day. That’s fun, right?” Steve tries, taking another more positive perspective on the situation. But, before he can explain more, Tony returns to the bedroom with a thermometer in hand as well as Peter on his hip. 

“Wan’a!” Peter grins as soon as he spots his sister and squirms out of Tony’s arms to get to her to give her a morning kiss. Wanda is so happy to see Peter that she does not even notice the thermometer at first. She happily holds her arms out to cuddle him. 

“Peter, Papa says that I’m not cursed but I’m icky and we can watch movies today. Wanna watch Frozen?” Wanda ignores Steve groaning. He has seen Frozen so many times because of the littles that he practically has it memorised. “And we can play princesses. I can be Elsa and you can be…” She thinks it over. “Belle. Or another one. Who do you wanna be?” 

“Hold on, sweetie.” Steve puts a hand on her shoulder. “Let’s just get you checked out first and make sure you’re okay. You don’t want to get Petey sick, do you? You can watch Frozen just as soon as we know you’re okay.”

“Frozen!” Peter parrots and kicks his feet back and forth happily. Seeing his bigger sister always makes him so happy. But, before he can think of which princess he wants to be when playing with Wanda, Tony pops a pacifier in his mouth and sets him down on the bed a bit away from Wanda. 

“Listen to Papa, princess.” Tony warns before Wanda can begin on insisting that she will play with her brother. “Can you turn over? We gotta check your temp.” Tony explains. The thermometer he has in his hand is all ready with a single use plastic cover with some light lubrication on it to ease the temperature taking process for everyone. Wanda shakes her head, sticking her trembling lower lip out in a pout. 

“I don't want to. I'm all better, Daddy. I promise.”

Steve shakes his head. 

“Wanda, please. This doesn't have to be hard okay? You can hold my hand if you want, but Daddy has to check so we know what's going on with you.”

Wanda crosses her arms and looks up at Tony with tears in her eyes. 

“Daddy, I'll be good forever. Promise.”

Steve gives Tony a look that clearly says with all the sarcasm in the world, 'this is going to be fun.' Peter turns his head back and forth while his family debates. He can sense that this is serious stuff and sucks his pacifier more vigorously to sooth the anxiety that is building up in his chest. 

“Wanda, you can turn yourself over or we can do it for you, okay?” Wanda contemplates her options and finally rolls over on her side, but curls up and hides her face.

“There’s a brave girl.” Tony coos when Wanda turns onto her side and shushes her gently when he pulls her pyjama bottoms and underwear down to expose her bum. “Now, this is gonna be a bit cold, baby, but it’s okay.” Tony warns and very carefully inserts the thin thermometer into Wanda bottom. Peter turns his head away and scrambles down from the bed. As much as he loves his sister, there is no way he wants to see her in this way.

Wanda yelps and squirms, trying to get away from the thermometer. It is so uncomfortable that she almost thinks of it as a punishment. To try and bargain she suggests with a small voice. 

“Can I have a spanking instead?”

Steve tries not to laugh, 

“I’m afraid not, honey. Now hold still. Remember, we have to do this if you wanna be able to play with Petey soon. Speaking of, I should probably get him some breakfast.” Wanda is still squirming and kicking her legs. 

“Daddy, no more. Please?”

“Wanda, stay still or we’re gonna have to start over.” Tony warns, making his voice a bit more stern now. At the mention of his name, Peter peaks up from where he is kneeling on the floor, but then yelps quietly and covers his eyes with his hands. 

“Why Da hurt Wan’a?” He slurs a little with the pacifier still in his mouth. He hates seeing his big sister like this and just wants to play with her already. Steve gets up and goes to pick up Peter, giving him a little kiss on the cheek. 

“You're so sweet for caring about your sister, baby. Daddy's not hurting her, he's just checking her temperature. It might be a little uncomfortable, but it's good for her. I know you two want to play, but I'm going to feed you first and make sure Wanda's feeling well enough before you do, okay? I can get you a bottle if you want.”

“Wan’a icky? Owie? I kiss owie.” Peter slurs out again and points at his sister for emphasis. Meanwhile, Tony uses his free hand to stroke Wanda’s hair back when she settles and stays still. 

“You’re being so brave for me, baby.” And then, the thermometer beeps softly and Tony pulls it out gently to inspect the reading. “It’s a moderate fever, so let's get her some ibuprofen.” Tony tells Steve before getting up to throw away the plastic cover.

“You can give her a little kiss, sweetheart. You're very nice for doing that.” Steve just adores what a caring soul Peter is, so small and soft and sweet. “How about you two watch some movies together? I think that might be fun for both of you.” He glances at Tony as soon as he says it is a moderate fever. “I'll get her some juice and ibuprofen. Maybe it's just a twenty-four hour thing and she'll be better soon.” 

Wanda does not seem quite so convinced and throws her hand back to cover her bottom as soon as the thermometer is out, and huffs. 

“Daddy, you're mean.”

Peter nods eagerly at the idea of just being lazy all day and watching movies with his sister. The only thing missing to make it the most perfect day ever would be a huge bowl of ice cream, so naturally he demands it. 

“Ice c’eam.” The boy slurs, patting Steve’s shoulder for emphasis on the urgency of the matter. Setting the thermometer aside, Tony pulls Wanda’s pyjamas and underwear back up before gently picking her up into his arms. 

“Daddy’s mean, huh?” Tony asks with a frown, but then puts on a smile and kisses Wanda’s temple, knowing that she is just feeling sick and a bit embarrassed over having her temperature taken in her bottom. The girl sniffles and rests her head in the crook of Tony’s neck. 

“M’a big girl. Don’t need it.” Wanda has seen grownups take their temperature by mouth and she can do it too, she is sure she can. Well, probably. However, at the promise of ice cream, Wanda perks up a little. Steve bounces Peter up and down a bit before asking Tony. 

“You sure she doesn’t need to go to the d-o-c-t-o-r?” He spells it out, knowing that they will be in for a world of trouble if he says it aloud. “She’s being pretty fussy.”

“No.” Wanda protests, knowing at least they are talking about her. “Am not fussy, Papa. Wanna watch with Peter.”

“Lets just see how it develops. She could just wake up fine tomorrow after a day of just laying around with Peter.” Tony smiles, patting at Wanda’s back to sooth her when she begins protesting. “Cause you wanna help your big sis, don’t you?” Tony coos and turns to Peter who is clinging to Steve. He tickles the boy under his chin and gets a brilliant giggle in response. 

“Help Wan’a.” The boy says with a determined nod.

“What a good helper you are!” Steve praises him. “Come on, help Daddy get some food ready and then you can watch your movies.” Peter is too little to really help, but Steve tries to include him by having him pick out some fruit for breakfast and letting him help fill his bottle and Wanda’s sippy cup, telling him all the while how great he is doing. “Thank you so much for your help, baby. Do you want to go watch your movies now? You can cuddle with your sister on the couch.” Steve says as the family of four make their way down the stairs to the living room. 

“Hm!” Peter nods and squirms out of Steve’s arms to pad over to Wanda where Tony had laid her down on the sofa. After struggling just a bit, Peter manages to climb up on the sofa and joins her sister under the blanket. “No icky.” The boy decides and then takes his pacifier out of his mouth to give Wanda some sloppy, but still very loving, kisses on her cheek. Wanda giggles and kisses her brother back. 

“Papa says no hopscotch today. I’ll show tomorrow. Look.” Wanda points to the TV screen, which is playing a rerun of Sofia the First. “She’s a princess. Me too. Do you wanna be a princess, Petey? We can pretend.”

Steve smiles at the two of them, not wanting to disturb their special time together, but snaps a quick picture on his phone. He shows it to Tony who coos in response, clutching at his heart. 

“We’d better keep an eye on it. I don’t want Peter getting sick too.” Steve whispers. Two sick Littles was a hell of a lot to handle.

“Yeah, we better check Peter’s temp before bedtime tonight.” Tony sighs a little where he is stood back looking at the Littles with his husband. “But, I’m sure it will pass by tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sm for reading! Comments are very much appreciated c:  
Also, follow our Tumblrs fairydelight and professional-benaddict


	2. Chapter 2 - You promise we play!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda is still sick and Peter is feeling a bit neglected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big chungus chapter sksk

Except it didn’t pass by the next day and instead got worse and worse. By the third day, when none of the medication Tony and Steve had access to over the counter had zero effect, the husbands had no choice but to bring their baby girl to the doctor. Once there, Wanda got diagnosed with pneumonia and got a prescription for some antibiotics, which she refused to take without a good fight. On top of it all, Peter is beginning to act out and Steve groans out when Peter spills his juice all over their breakfast table on purpose.

“Oh, Peter.” Steve sighs, taking a deep breath to calm himself. “Come here. You’re going to help clean this up and then we’re going to have a little chat. We don’t spill things on purpose.” He would never punish for an accidental spill, but he can tell when it is no mistake. He cleans the mess up fairly quickly and then sits down with Peter in his lap. “Do you want to tell me why you did that?”

“Papa stay.” Peter says simply without looking up at Steve when he speaks. He looks at his socked feet instead, rubbing them together as he thinks of other ways to delay his Papa from going upstairs to go to his sister, again. Wanda has been icky for way too long and Peter has a hard time processing it along with how little attention he is getting from his Daddies. Steve looks confused for a moment, then starts to understand just a little bit. 

“Oh, sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere. I just need to take care of your sister. She’s not feeling well. Just like how you need extra attention when you’re feeling icky. Do you understand, baby? I know you’re a little wound up but you can get my attention without being naughty.”

“Papa stay.” Peter says again and lifts his hand up to hold onto his Papa’s sweater. “We play?” He asks, putting on the best puppy eyes he has got to finally play with his Papa after playing by himself the day before. Just when Peter thinks Steve is about to nod, Tony calls out from the stairs. 

“Steve, need your help here!” Peter looks up at Steve, daring him to leave him alone again and holds his sweater tighter in his tiny hand. Steve contemplates his options, then sighs and addresses Peter. 

“I promise I’ll play with you soon, baby. Papa just has to go help. Can you hang on for just a minute?” Steve feels awful with Peter looking up at him with those sweet, melt-your-heart eyes. “I won’t be long.” With that, he rushes upstairs to find Tony, mentally promising himself he will play with Peter soon. “What is it, babe?”

“She won’t let me take her temp, not even orally.” Tony sighs a little hopelessly where he is stood in the hallway outside of Wanda’s room. He speaks quietly so that the girl will not hear him, but with all the coughing he is sure that she cannot hear much else. Tony passes the thermometer over to his husband with a pleading look. “Can you sweet talk her into it?”

Steve rolls his eyes, but it is obvious he is not really annoyed. 

“Okay, I'll do my best. By the way, Peter just spilled his juice all over the table on purpose, so he's definitely getting a little antsy. We'd better keep an eye on that.” He walks into Wanda's room and sits next to her, giving her a brief kiss. “Are you giving your Daddy a hard time?” 

Wanda has tears in her eyes and looks up at him pleadingly. 

“No temp.”

“If you lay across Daddy's lap, maybe it'll help.” Steve offers, knowing that cuddles and touch always make her feel better. “And I'll hold your hand and be with you the whole time. You can have ice cream with your brother after. Come on sweetheart, can you be a good girl for me?” Wanda shakes her head at first, but after a little bit of back and forth, seems too tired to fight back anymore and agrees.

Tony watches the back and forth between his husband and baby girl, letting Steve work his magic. The promise of ice cream is not ideal, because both Wanda and Peter have had way too much of it already these last few days, but it will just have to do. 

“Good girl, honey bee. Come on, across my lap and it will be over super quick.” Tony says and moves to sit next to Steve on the bed, thermometer all ready and lubed with a plastic cover on it. Wanda lays across Tony’s lap, hiding her face in the blankets on the bed. She cannot imagine how this is going to help her—is not there some magic cure that will make the horribly, icky feeling go away? She tries her best to keep still, but it is hard and she whines. 

“Daddy, I don’t feel good.”

With Steve’s help, Tony gets Wanda in a comfortable position on his lap and pulls down her pyjamas and princess panties. 

“I know you don’t, baby girl, but we’ll get you some medicine once we are done here, okay? Would you like some juice with it?” Tony asks, trying to distract Wanda as he gently parts her cheeks before inserting the thermometer. Wanda bursts into tears and tries to squirm out of it. Steve shushes her, stroking her hair comfortingly. 

“Honey, you’re doing great. You’re okay. Just keep still, it’s almost over and then you can have whatever you want.” Steve glances at Tony and then says quietly. “This is gonna be a fun day.”

“So fun.” Tony grimaces back at his husband, but quickly turns his attention back to Wanda and places a firm hand on the back of her soft thigh. “Baby, shh, you’re okay, it’s just a thermometer. You’re being so brave for us, such a good Daddies’ girl.” He tries to comfort, but it does not seem to help much as the girl keeps wriggling under him. Wanda arches her back in an attempt to sit up straight. She glances over her shoulder and looks at Tony with a tiny, heartbroken look. 

“Daddy, I’ll be good forever if it stops, promise.” 

“Wanda, it’s not a punishment.” Steve sighs. “It’s to help you. Now lie back down and try to be still. If we don’t know how sick you are we won’t know how to get you better so you can play with Peter.”

Wanda shakes her head. 

“I’m a big girl! I really am!”

“We know you are, princess, and having your temp taken in your bottom doesn’t make you any less of a big girl. We’re doing this so we can make you feel better in a bit.” Tony explains for perhaps the tenth time, as Wanda always brings up this argument when her temperature is being taken. The girl is convinced that it is all a punishment no matter what the Daddies say to prove otherwise. Finally, the thermometer beeps, but Tony doubts that it is the most accurate measurement considering how much Wanda was moving. Still, the measurement is higher than it was the day before. “Should we call the d-o-c?” Tony asks Steve quietly while rubbing a comforting hand on Wanda’s back.

“Yep, and I think she needs a nap. You wanna put her down? I’ll call Stephen.” Steve stands and kisses Wanda on the forehead. “It’s probably your brothers nap-time too.” He knows that Peter has been fussy too, and he silently wonders if he is going to put up a fight about nap time. Not that he could blame his poor baby with how stressful the last few days have been. Wanda stays limp across Tony’s lap. 

“Wanna nap with Daddy and Peter. Daddy, I feel funny. But I’m not laughing.” Steve actually cannot help but laugh at that. 

“You’re pretty funny anyways.” Wanda shakes her head and suddenly bursts into tears. 

“M’gonna...” she suddenly throws herself onto the floor and throws up in a wastebasket, chest heaving. Before Tony can answer Steve besides a simple nod, his attention is drawn back to Wanda who suddenly looks really unwell. For a second, Tony wonders if they pushed the girl too far with the temperature taking. When Wanda scrambles up, Tony goes and follows her on instinct and pulls her hair back when she throws up. 

“Oh, baby.” Tony says worriedly. “Get it all up, brave girl." He says before briefly turning to Steve. “Get a glass of water and call the Doc.”

“I’m on it.” Steve hurries back downstairs to get the water and dials Stephens number. When Peter hears Steve finally return downstairs, he gets up from his play mat in the living room and runs to his Papa, tugging on his arm to get him attention. 

“Peter, not now.” Steve whispers right before the line connects to the doctor. “Hey, Doc. I’m sorry to do this to you, but Wanda really isn’t doing better. I actually think she’s getting worse, and I would really like it if you could come by and take a look at her.”

Peter frowns hard when he sees Steve on the phone and listens to the conversation and realises that his sister is even more sick than before. Instead of getting worried for Wanda, Peter gets angry at everyone and stomps his foot and tugs on Steve’s arm again. 

“You promise! Play, now!”

“Peter, shh, Papa’s on the phone now.” Steve says before speaking to Stephen again. “Half an hour? That’s perfect, thank you so much.” He says before ending the call. 

“Play.” Peter demands with a pout. Steve kneels down and cups Peters face in his hands. 

“I know, baby boy. I’m really sorry and I will play with you later. But, Daddy can’t take care of Wanda all on his own. Can you be a brave boy for me and wait a little while? I just need you to behave and I promise we’ll get to play, sweetheart.” He stands up and finishes getting the water. “Do you want to watch TV instead?”

Extra TV time is always special, so despite his anger and upset, Peter nods and heads to the sofa. He plops down and waits expectantly for his Papa to put on one of the Disney channels. From upstairs, Tony calls out. 

“Steve!” Peter turns his head towards the stairs, curious as to what is happening upstairs. He can also hear Wanda coughing, but that she has been doing ever since they all went to the doctor for her. Peter could hardly stay at home alone, so he joined the trip to the doctor’s office, but that did not mean he got any attention from the Daddies.

“One minute!” Steve calls back. He hurriedly switches on Paw Patrol before rushing back upstairs. “I’m here, I’m here.” 

Wanda is curled up on the floor, clutching her knees to her chest and whimpering. Steve kneels down and touches her shoulder. 

“Baby, I got you some water. Do you think you can try and drink it a little bit?” Wanda shakes her head. “Still feel icky.”

“I know, but this’ll make you feel better. Come on.” Steve picks her up. “Maybe it’s time for a bath.”

While Steve comforts Wanda, Tony goes to clean the waste-pin before returning to the two of them. 

“You should brush your teeth too, princess.” He says, knowing that the aftertaste of throwing up is the worst there is. Together all three of them head to the bathroom to run Wanda a bath, completely forgetting about Peter downstairs, who is supposed to have a snack and lay down very soon. 

Half an hour passes and suddenly the doorbell rings. Peter perks up on the sofa and debates what to do. He knows that only Daddies are allowed to open the door, but they are too busy with his dumb sister anyway. And maybe the one behind the door is giving out free cookies, so Peter pads to the front door and after some struggling, he manages to unlock it and open it.

“Peter!” Stephen is happy, but surprised to see the little boy opening the door. “What are you doing all by yourself? Where are your Daddies?” 

“Hi.” Peter replies a little shyly. It’s not that he doesn’t like the doctor because all the memories from being at his clinic aren’t exactly pleasant, but at the same time Peter’s eager to finally have someone to play with. Before he can ask Stephen though, his Papa comes over and ruins everything.

“Thank you for coming, Stephen. You can just head upstairs. Tony’s just about done giving Wanda a bath.” Steve says with a smile before he gives Peter a stern look. “You know you’re absolutely not supposed to open the door by yourself, Peter. Do we need to sit down and have a little talk? That was very naughty.”

“But, I help!” Peter tries to argue to Steve, giving Stephen a pleading look. 

Stephen is not Peter’s Daddy, but being a bit removed from the situation helps him to see what is going on a bit more clearly. The doctor has dealt with tons of sick Littles and everything that comes with them—including attention starved Little siblings.

“I think I could really use your help, Peter.” Stephen says kindly. “Want to be my doctor assistant for a little while? It’s a very important job.” Steve decides to let the door opening thing go, for now, and ruffles Peters hair. 

“Does that sound good, baby? Let’s go check on your sister and you can be a helper.” 

Why does everything have to be about Wanda? Peter frowns and folds his arms with a pout. Why cannot he just for once have some grown ups playing with him? 

“No, we play.” Peter says, taking Steve’s hand to try and tug him along to the play mat, but Papa is huge and strong, so the little boy can barely make him move. Stephen frowns softly as he considers Peter’s poor mood. It is obvious that the boy is feeling lonely and neglected, but his irritability could also be due to catching the same thing his sister has. The doctor turns to Steve. 

"I’ll get Wanda checked out when she’s out of the bath, Steve, but I’d really like to take a look at Peter right now if I could. Just to make sure he hasn’t caught anything on too. You can never be too careful.” 

“That’s a good idea.” Steve says. “Can Stephen take your temp, baby boy?”

“I brought some little surprises for little ones that are good during checkups.” Stephen winks at Peter. “I promise I won’t hurt you, honey.”

Wait, this does not make sense. Why does Peter need to be checked over if Wanda is the one sick? Grown ups can be so silly sometimes, Peter thinks with a huff. They were supposed to play already, but the promise of a surprise gets his attention. 

“Su’pise?” Peter asks curiously, but clings onto Steve’s side just to be sure nothing scary is happening. 

“That’s right. And you get to find out what it is if you’re really good for me. Can you do that?” Stephen keeps himself as calm and clear as possible. Poor Peter has had enough stress already. Before Peter can really protest, his Papa picks him up and brings him upstairs to his room. The doctor follows a step behind with his medical bag. “Can you lie on your stomach for me?” 

Steve gently lays Peter face down on the bed. 

“He’s gonna check you just like Daddy checked your sister, okay?”

“No, but!” Peter tries to argue, but let’s himself be placed on his own bed. He reaches over for his Winnie the Pooh stuffie and tucks it under his arm. “Don’t wike it...” He adds when he hears how Stephen is looking through his medical bag for something. “Wanna play doc, not- no this.” Peter explains, feeling just a bit betrayed that the events turned out like this instead of him playing with the two caregivers on his play mat. He would have liked to have shown the doctor his duplo lego creations.

“I know you want to play, sweetie. Maybe you can tell me all about what you’ve been playing right now.” Stephen says. A little bit of conversation might distract him from the discomfort — emphasis on the might, though. 

“Didn’t play cause Da up.” Peter explains, kicking his feet in anticipation when he feels the doctor’s fingers part his cheeks. Stephen frowns and considers chastising Steve, but figures it better not to do so in front of Peter. 

“There’s a good boy. You’re doing so well. We’re very proud of you and you’re going to have a treat when you’re all done, okay?” Stephen keeps talking in a soothing voice as he inserts the thermometer, patting Peter’s bum gently. The boy yelps out at the invading and cold pressure and whines loudly into Pooh’s fluffy tummy. How did he end up here and not downstairs on his play mat?

“Oh I know, honey. Deep breaths. You’re doing so well. Can you think happy thoughts for me?” Stephen soothes and Steve reaches over to squeezes Peter’s hand. 

“Good job, baby boy. You’re doing good.”

Peter whimpers and whines some more, but stays still even though he does not like what is happening. After a moment, Stephen finally checks the thermometer and shakes his head. Peter whimpers when the thermometer is removed, but not due to any pain. It’s rather the embarrassment of the whole thing and how the day seems to get worse and worse for him. 

“He’s running a bit of a fever too. Nothing to panic about, but keep an eye on it.” The doctor reports to Steve before pulling Peter’s pants back up. “Come on sweetheart, you can sit up, here.” He reaches into his bag and pulls out a lollipop and a sparkly star sticker. “You were such a good boy, and you get a nice little surprise.”

Peter is just about to lash out, but then he sees the lollipop and the sticker. He gasps out and takes them both, grinning widely and kicks his legs in excitement where he is sat on the edge of his bed. When Steve prompts him to say thank you, Peter looks up at Stephen. 

“Thank you!” He then passes the lollipop over to his Papa for him to remove the plastic wrapping and then pops the treat into his mouth. 

“You’re very welcome. Thank you for being such a brave boy for me.” Stephen tells the boy. “Now Peter, I want you to rest and drink lots and lots today, okay? And I’d like to talk to your Papa for just a moment.”

Peter nods understandingly as he feels very much content with his lollipop. Meanwhile, Steve looks surprised, but follows the doctor out of the boy’s room and into the hallway nonetheless.

“Peter is feeling neglected, Steve. If he’s acting out, that’s why. Please, try to spend some time with him. He really needs it.” Stephen says. “Trust me.” Steve looks guilty and suddenly feels awful. His poor baby boy must have felt so alone after he broke his promise not to play. No wonder he opened the front door even when he knew he is not allowed to.

“You’re right, Stephen.” Steve sighs. “I’ll talk to him. Thank you, Stephen.” Steve smiles before heading back into the room with Stephen, but the doctor does not stay and picks up his bag to head to Wanda’s room to check on the girl next. However, Steve remains with Peter and crouches down in front of him on the bed, trying to figure out what to say. 

“Honey, can I talk to you? I think Papa owes you a bit of an apology.” Peter can tell that something is up and adjusts his grip on Pooh in his arm. 

“We play now?”

“Yeah, baby. We can play.” Steve promises, sitting down to do just that. “Honey, I’m sorry if we haven’t been giving you enough attention. I know it’s hard, and you’ve been so good. Sometimes Daddies make mistakes too. But, I’ll do better now and you and I are gonna spend some special time together. I would love to play with you now.” He holds his arms out. “Can I have a big hug, sweetheart?”

Peter does not quite grasp the complexity of Steve’s apology, but all he needed to hear was that his Papa wants to play with him and he grins widely. He hops down from the bed and pads over to give his Papa a big hug. After a moment, he pulls back and points to his doll house. 

“Dolls, Papa.”

“Dolls sounds good. Does yours have a name?” Steve smiles and picks one up. “I think this one needs a friend to play with.” He has to admit that Stephen was right. And honestly, Steve himself finds playing with Peter cathartic too. After the stress of the past few days, it feels good to just be there with him and only worry about dolls and stickers and lollipops. “Look, this doll has a doctor coat, just like Stephen.”

Peter feels his mood improve in an instant when Steve sits next to him and begins asking about the dolls, giving Peter the chance to explain the story he has created with the dolls. But, at the mention of Stephen, he suddenly remembers that he was supposed to help with Wanda. However, as selfish as it sounds, he would much rather stay in his room with his Papa. To be sure that Steve is not going anywhere, Peter climbs onto his lap and continues his game from there. 

“You stay, Papa.” Peter says to be extra sure. Steve gives the boy a kiss and a hug. 

“Papa is staying right here and not going anywhere. We’re going to play and read some stories and cuddle. I’m staying right here with you, sweetheart. I just want you to rest a little bit like Stephen said. Okay?” 

“Hmm, is okay.” Peter nods. To be honest, he would not mind a nap as long as he gets to cuddle with Papa and lay on him while he sleeps. He always has the best naps when cuddling with someone. “We go cuddle?” He suggests, pointing to his bed where he left Pooh.

“Absolutely.” Steve picks him up and takes him to bed, making sure to hold Peter securely in his arms. He gets up just to switch off the lights and turn on the fan, so there is a soft breeze and comforting white noise in the air. “I love you so much, baby. Try to get some sleep now. Papa’s not going anywhere.”

“Love Papa too.” Peter replies with a smile, but before he settles against Steve to nap, he puts his hand under his pillow to find the pacifier that he hid under there. He plops the pacifier in his mouth and giggles tiredly at his Papa before settling down, knocking out faster than he normally does for nap-time when he finally manages to relax with a Daddy close to him. 

Meanwhile, Tony has been recapping Wanda’s condition to the doctor from the last few days. The three of them are in Wanda’s room and Tony has got the girl on his lap while Stephen listens to the girl’s breathing with his stethoscope.

“And then we had a bath to get clean and cheer up a bit, right?” Tony finishes and kisses Wanda’s temple. The girl nods, eyes downcast. She is too ashamed to say anything after her episode earlier and too tired to put up any more of a fight, no matter how embarrassing it might be to do things like have her temperature taken.

“Hmm.” Stephen frowns, placing the stethoscope around his neck. “Can you have her lie down for me? Let’s make sure she’s breathing ok. That cough doesn’t sound like anything to joke about. Has she gone potty recently? Because she might be dehydrated too. It could make the cough worse.”

“Yeah, she went potty right after her bath, but she hasn’t had anything to drink since throwing up.” Tony explains and carefully lifts Wanda up before laying her down on the bed. He pushes the covers aside so that the doctor had access to her, but he does hand over Wanda’s Elsa doll to cuddle with. “You’re being so good for me, darling.” Tony coos to Wanda, brushing her hair back.

“Well, honey, you’ve got a nasty case of pneumonia. The good news is that your Daddies are taking good care of you and I think you’ll be better soon.” Stephen promises the little girl, patting her shoulder. Wanda looks up at Tony and holds her arms out. 

“Please, Daddy? Sleepy. Want water. N’cuddles. And..and...” She is stammering now. 

“She’ll be okay.” Stephen tells Tony. “I’m sure she doesn’t want her temperature taken again, but do it if you feel like she’s getting worse.”

“I’ll get you some water, honey bee, and then I’ll come right back. I want some good cuddles from my best princess.” Tony says with a wink to Wanda before turning to Stephen. “Can you stay with her for a moment and I’ll get her meds too?” Tony asks Stephen. The doctor nods in response before turning to the little girl. 

“You sleepy, little love?” He asks while Tony gets up to fetch some more water and Wanda’s medication that she was prescribed a few days ago. Wanda nods, trying her best to keep awake. 

“I thought I got cursed. And I was sad I didn’t, ‘cause then I could kiss a prince and he would save me. But, I got all icky and messy. M’gross. And bad.” She is slurring her words a bit because she is so tired and sick, but she is trying her best. “The prince won’t wanna kiss me. I had an accident, so I’m not a princess anymore.”

“Oh, darling, that’s not true.” Stephen chuckles, placing a hand on Wanda’s arm and squeezing reassuringly. “Even princesses get icky now and then and that doesn’t mean they stop being a princess.” He argues, but he knows there is not that much point in explaining more when Wanda is so out of it and just babbling. “You just rest and your Daddy will be back in a flash. He told me that you’ve been super brave and taking your meds every day.” The doctor praises.

“I did.” Wanda perks up. “I was really good and I took them and I only cried a lil’ bit. But, I don’t like them. I don’t like the thermater too.” She shudders a little. “S’ embarrassing. I don’t want it again. Promise no more?”

“I’m afraid we have to check your temperature at least once a day to know if you’re getting better, love. I know it’s no fun, but we have to do it.” Stephen says. As much as he loves Littles and wants to praise and love them all the time, he will not budge on the medical aspects. They just have to be done, even if it upsets a Little. “But, you were so brave for your Daddies. I know cause they told me. You’re being a really good patient, you know. The best I’ve ever had.” The doctor adds, taking a positive turn on the whole conversation in the hopes of Wanda seeing just how brave she is being.

“Really? The best?” Wanda is not sure that is true, but it feels nice to hear it anyway. She tries to think of a nice thing to say in return. “You’re the bestest doctor I ever had.” And that, she knows is true. Wanda sucks on her thumb a little anxiously, but feels better knowing that at least she is being a good patient. “I wanna watch Rapunzel. Can I?”

Stephen chuckles at the compliment and bows his head in gratitude. 

“That’s very sweet of you, princess.” But, before Stephen can suggest that Wanda should nap instead of watch a movie, Tony returns with a sippy cup of water and two small pills. 

“Okay, baby girl, two small pills and then cuddles with Daddy. Can you sit up for me?” Tony asks and Stephen slips a hand under Wanda’s back to help her into a sitting position.

“Daddy, Stephen said I’m a good patient.” Wanda says proudly. “And I’m trying so hard. Honest. Do you love me?” Her throat hurts, but she just keeps talking. “I’m so tired and I...oh.” She looks at the pills in Tony’s hand. “Is it gonna make me feel better?”

“It absolutely will.” Stephen promises her.

“Can it make me really pretty?” Wanda asks hopefully, before falling into a fit of coughing again. “I-I want the medicine that makes me pretty.”

“She’s wound up and overtired and a bit delirious.” Stephen tells Tony. “She needs a nap.” Tony nods in agreement and chooses to ignore Wanda’s burning questions for now. Taking the medication and getting some rest is far more important. 

“Open up for Daddy, baby, then we can cuddle. Tongue out.” Tony instructs gently, but with just enough edge to show Wanda that they are not budging on this. He holds out one of the pills, waiting for Wanda to show her tongue so that he can place the pill on it. Wanda hesitated, but finally obeys and takes the pills. She makes a face and lays back. 

“Good girl!” Tony praises when Wanda swallows down her pills and then hands her the sippy cup to wash them down.

“Cuddle. Now.” Wanda’s little voice is demanding. Stephen chuckles. 

“Check her temp again in a few hours to see how she’s doing. I think she’ll be fine.”  
At the sound of that, Wanda instinctively covers her bottom with both her hands and shakes her head. At the doctor’s words, Tony nods seriously and gives him a genuine smile. 

“Thank you so much for dropping by on such short notice. We were really struggling here for a bit.” Tony laughs out and groans a little as he runs a hand through his hair. He is about to offer to walk Stephen to the door, but Wanda seems determined to get her cuddles, so he goes to lay down with her in her bed. Wanda snuggles into Tony’s arms and asks quietly. 

“Daddy? Do you really love me so much? Do you promise you’re gonna keep me? Just promise. Please, Daddy. You and Papa. Even when I’m bad? I’m trying.” Her voice is faded, and she is starting to fall asleep.

“Hey, shhh, it’s all right, baby. Papa and I will always have you, promise. You, me, Papa and little Petey, we’re all family.” Tony shushes Wanda, mouthing another thank you to Stephen who heads to the door to show himself out. “We love you so much, baby girl. Now, you just sleep and I’ll be right here.” He assures quietly, brushing back the girl’s red hair and kisses her forehead to lull her to sleep.

“Family…” Wanda parrots, before finally knocking out and Tony sighs a bit in relief and closes hi eyes too, falling asleep a few minutes later as well. 

Before leaving, Stephen peaks into Peter’s room, pleased to find a little smile on the boy’s face while he is fast asleep in Steve’s arms. The caregiver seems to be deeply asleep as well. The doctor chuckles softly before making his way out quietly, leaving the family to finally rest in content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sm for reading! Comments are very much appreciated c:


	3. Chapter 3 - You're not going to daycare today.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Peter want to go to daycare together, like always, but Wanda is still sick and needs to rest at home.

“Come on baby boy, let’s get you ready to go.” Steve calls, rushing to pack everything he needs for the day at work as well as what Peter needs at daycare. Wanda still is not feeling too well, so it will just be Peter at daycare today. “Do you want Papa to help you put your shoes on?”

Peter is sat by his play mat in the living room, letting his Papa do all the stressing with packing his lunch and everything else he needs for his day at daycare while he plays with his animal figures. When his Papa calls for him, Peter gets up from the floor and pads over like a big boy. He shows the giraffe in his hand proudly. 

“Gi’aff.” He states simply.

“That’s right, baby!” Steve says proudly. “That’s a giraffe. What a smart boy you are knowing your animals. How many legs does he have? Can you count with Papa?” He takes it slow, pointing to each leg on the toy as he speaks. “One, two, three, four. Can you count to four?”

“One!” Peter says, holding up one finger, then puts up a second one with a proud glee on his face. “Two! Uh- Three and four!” Peter counts out, lifting a finger to show each number. “Papa got two legs.” The boy points out next, looking up at Steve to be sure he got it right. Steve beams with pride and gives Peter a kiss. 

“That is absolutely right, baby. Great job. I’m so proud of you! Now let’s go to daycare, you can do some more counting there. Do you want to say goodbye to your sister?”

Peter grins widely at the praise and bounces on his feet, but at the mention of saying bye to his sister, he stops and frowns. 

“Wan’a come.” He points out and points to the door. Wanda seems better already and they played a lot yesterday, so why is not she coming to daycare too?

“Oh honey, she can’t come today,” Steve tries to explain. “She’s feeling icky still and we want her to rest and not get anyone sick until she’s all better. But, you’re still gonna have a lot of fun today. Maybe you can colour a picture and take it home for her.”

Peter frowns even harder. He is not buying anything his Papa is saying and turns around with his giraffe still in his little hand. He needs to investigate this on his own and goes to climb up the stairs, using his hands too as he makes his way up.

“Peter!” Steve calls after him. “Baby what are you-“ He gives up and does not get a chance to finish. 

Meanwhile, Wanda is in her room, feeling fussy and sad about not getting to go to daycare. She opens the door and pokes her head out as soon as she hears Peter padding up. 

“Wan’a!” Peter hurries over to Wanda when he sees her big sister. He passes her the giraffe in an effort to make her feel better. “I kiss better, then we go.” He decides with a determined nod.

“Okay!” That seems like a reasonable solution to Wanda. She daintily holds out her hand like a princess and then shouts. “Daddy, I gotta get ready!” She thinks she will wear her Cinderella dress today, but she wonders if they will have enough time to get her hair done. “Hurry Daddy, we’ll be late again! Peter fixed me!”

Peter giggles when Wanda offers her hand and kisses it sweetly before clapping his hands, thinking they achieved something great. 

“Daddyyy!” Peter adds in helpfully and Tony bursts out of the bathroom in the middle of his shaving. There is no way he is letting Wanda out of the house so that she will need hospital treatment to cure her pneumonia. 

“Baby girl, you gotta stay home for a while longer, or you’re gonna get sicker.” Tony says, crouching down by the two Littles and puts a hand on Wanda’s hip just to be sure she does not run away. Wanda’s face falls and she tries to squirm away. 

“No! I’m ready! I’m ready to go play, Daddy. Look.” She trips over her own feet as she rushes to go grab her dress and puts it on halfway and backwards. Tony grumbles something under his breath when Wanda dashes off and goes to follow her. “I’m ready! Let’s go.” Peter goes after his sister, curious to see what is going on and wanting to join in. He is just about to pick out a princess dress like Wanda, but then strong hands grab him under his arms and lift him up. 

“Where are you two going?” Steve picks Peter up and kisses his cheek. “I’m sorry baby, but it’s just gonna be you today. You can come back and play with your sister. Wanda, back in bed.”

“You’re not going out today, honey, so let’s get this off. You’ll be much more comfy in your pjs.” Tony explains and removes the dress that Wanda had pulled over her head in a rush.

Wanda feels anxious. What will happen to Peter without her there to take care of him? She is his big sister. She is supposed to make sure he does not get hurt and she cannot do that if he had to go by himself and she had to stay home. Panicking, she wails. 

“No! I have to! I gotta go!”

Steve knows that if she gets upset, so will Peter. 

“Wanda, calm down.”

“I can’t!” Wanda stomps her foot in frustration. Why cannot grownups ever understand?

“Papa!” Peter chimes in, patting at Steve’s shoulder to help them understand. He and Wanda are on the same page, so why are not the Daddies? 

“Baby girl, come here.” Tony prompts and goes to pick Wanda into his arms and then moves to face Steve so that they can all talk. “Wanda, you’re staying home today because you’re sick and you need to rest and because we don’t want your friends at daycare to get sick too. Peter’s going, because he isn’t sick.” At least anymore as he recovered from his fever. It probably had more to do with the lack of attention that day and getting upset over it than anything physical.

“That's right.” Steve says. “You two will get plenty of chances to play together at daycare once we're in the clear, but for now we want to make sure that you both stay healthy and don't get anyone else sick. Peter, say bye-bye to your sister.” He waves as an example. “You are both gonna have a really nice day, all right? Promise.”

Considering for a moment, Peter nods. Maybe it is best for Wanda to stay home when she is icky. 

“Bye bye.” Peter says a little sadly, waving at his sister before turning to Steve. “P’omise?” He asks, extending his pinky to make it a pinky promise just to be sure. Promises about him getting to spend time with his sister are serious business. Steve hooks his pinky around Peter's and gives him a kiss on the forehead. 

“I absolutely promise, sweetheart. And you know Daddies can't break promises. You're going to have a lot of fun at daycare today.” Steve thinks that if he at least hypes it up to be a positive experience, Peter might go in with a better attitude. Tony, however, might be stuck with a very fussy little girl today. To try and relieve that, he says in a slightly sterner voice. “Wanda, I want you to be good for your Daddy. Do you understand? He'll take good care of you.”

Peter smiles a little at Steve’s promise, because it is very convincing. Still, Peter needs at least one stuffie that he is going to bring with him to make up for the fact that he is going alone today. 

“Pooh, Papa.” Peter says and squirms out of his Papa’s arms. Steve sets the boy down and lets him fetch his stuffie. 

“We’ll have a pyjama day on the sofa and watch movies all day, right?” Tony says, bouncing Wanda in his arms. The girl perks up at that. Watching movies with Daddy all day does sound fun. 

“Okay, Daddy. I wanna give Peter hugs goodbye.” She is still anxious about him being all alone without her as his protector, so she promises herself that she will try her best to send him happy thoughts. When Peter returns with Pooh, Wanda squirms down from Tony’s arms to give him a hug. “Love you, Petey. Have fun. And be good.” She tries to make her small voice authoritative, but fails miserably. Steve laughs. 

“I think you're the one who needs to worry about being good.” 

“Bye bye.” Peter says again after hugging his sister with Pooh in his hand.

“All right Peter, let's go. Do you want Papa to carry you to the car or do you want to walk?”

“I walk.” The boy says with a grin and heads down the hall and goes to sit down at the top of the stairs to slide down them. With his pull-up on, it does not hurt and is quite fun. When Steve and Peter have disappeared down the stairs, Tony gives Wanda a good squish in his arms. 

“Now, how about some pancakes for breakfast?”

“Okay, Daddy. I help.” Wanda likes to think of herself as a good helper even if she is too Little to do anything beyond fairly basic tasks. “Then movies. And play. And then we go find my prince.” She figures he has to be out there somewhere. “Maybe he’s at the park.”

“Your prince, huh? What is your prince Charming like?” Tony asks with a chuckle and brings Wanda with him downstairs. He then sets the girl on her seat by the kitchen island before beginning to gather the supplies for the pancakes. 

“He’s really pretty and he kisses me and he takes me to magic parties. And I get a tiara. Peter can live in the castle too. He could be a princess. And you, Daddy. And Papa. And then we’ll live happily ever after.” She kicks her legs sighing dreamily. “It’s gonna be really good. And no rules. Except to be happy. And no timeouts. Or thermators.”

“Thermo-meters, baby.” Tony corrects with a chuckle. “And that sounds like a beautiful life. If Peter and you are princesses, what does that make me and Papa? The fools who entertain the two of you while you sit on your thrones?” He suggests, making Wanda giggle and shake her head. 

“No! You can be the knights and fight the scary dragons. ‘Cause you’re brave.” To her, they are the bravest in the world. When she and Peter are sick and sad and scared, they are always there to make it better. “Can you be my knight, Daddy? There’s scary stuff everywhere. And I can fight too.” She stands up on her seat and waves her arm. “Like that. That’s what I do when someone hurts me. And Peter. Someone...” she suddenly worries again about her brother. “Oh no. Peter. Gotta help him, Daddy.”

“Of course we’ll be your knights in shining armour. We’ll protect both you and your brother from all the scary things out there.” Tony assures and goes to place Wanda back on her seat. “And Papa’s with Peter now and he’ll protect him, all right? Do you want a banana to munch on while I make the pancakes?” He asks, wanting to distract Wanda from worrying about her brother again.

“Uh-huh!” Wanda says happily. While Tony turns his back to peal a banana, Wanda hops down from her seat. “Daddy, I wanna help. I can use the stove, remember?” Technically she is not supposed to and the one time she tried she burned herself, but those two things are conveniently left out of her memory as she gets up again and reaches for the knob. “Here, I show you. See? I can help, I promise.”

Wanda is not usually as loud and pushy as she is right now, but the stress of being sick and having her temperature taken, being given medicine and now being not allowed to go to daycare have wound her up tight.

“Baby, no.” Tony says firmly and pulls Wanda aside before she can turn the stove on. “This is a job for Daddy and Papa only, okay? The stove is very hot and you have to be careful, so we’ll handle that.” He explains, but then he sees the frown on the girl’s face. “What’s up, sweetie pie? Tell Daddy what you’re thinking.”

Wanda finally bursts out with it all. 

“I feel icky, Daddy. I don’t wanna feel icky anymore. And I’m scared ‘cause Peter’s all by himself and I can’t take care of him and it’s my job!” It is a big, important job. She adds on at the end. “And I don’t want anymore doctors and my tummy feels funny.”

“Oh, baby girl, come here.” Tony prompts and opens his arms for Wanda to lean over for a hug. He holds the girl tight, rubbing her back to sooth her as he speaks gently. “I know you feel icky and you’re getting real fed up with this, honey bee. Papa and I are trying our very best to make you feel better, and that includes us calling the doctor now and then. Otherwise, we’d be bad Daddies if we didn’t get you the help you need. Do you understand, sweets?” Tony asks, pausing a bit to let it sink in. Wanda melts into his Daddy’s arms, tears filling her eyes. She does not want to be difficult anymore. 

“I under-understand. I hurt, Daddy. I gotta go potty and I feel sick and I don’t want you to get tired of me and I don’t want a spanking ‘cause I hate the doctor.” It all comes out in a rush. “Do you still love me? I love you, I promise!”

“Oh, Christ, baby girl, of course we do! I love you to the moon and back!” Tony exclaims a little at how absurd Wanda is being. Sure, the girl has her more anxious moments, but she has never questioned their love towards her like this. For a moment, Tony wonders if Wanda’s fever has spiked and is making her delirious, but her forehead does not feel excessively warm against his cheek as he brings her to the bathroom. “You must never think that we don’t love you, Wanda baby, because we love you so much and that’s the truth.” He emphasises and opens the bathroom door. Wanda breaths out a sigh of relief. Daddy sounds serious and like he dies when he comforts her and Peter at night. And he is cuddling her, right? He loves her. He must.

“I know, Daddy.” Wanda says, muffled with her thumb in her mouth. “But, I get scared. And I love you so much I think about it all the time and I’m just so happy you love me too. And Peter. Isn’t he the best brother, Daddy? I’m so glad you love me.” She rests her head on his shoulder. “Can we play?”

“Peter is the best brother, yes.” Tony agrees, setting Wanda down. “We can play after eating breakfast, but before that you should go potty. I don’t want any surprises, okay?” He adds with a chuckle and points to the toilet. Wanda can manage the toilet on her own, but still Tony and Steve stay close in case she needs help washing her hands or something.

“Okay.” Wanda sighs. “Do I have to go see the doctor again? Is Stephen gonna come?” She likes Stephen well enough, but not the procedures she has to go through whenever they end up meeting. She tries to be fast and washes her hands on her own, albeit dripping water everywhere. “If he does, I wanna lie on your lap again, Daddy. It made me feel better.”

“I think we can ask Stephen to come look at you again in a few days, just to be sure you’re getting better. And you can of course lay on my lap, baby.” Tony assures with a smile and points Wanda over to the hand towel next to the sink. “Dry your hands, sweets.” He reminds. “Did you know that last time Stephen was here he also checked Peter’s temperature in his bum? He was super brave about it.” Tony says, hoping that it can motivate Wanda to be braver next time.

“Yeah.” The girl says and nods. “I don’t like it, but I’m gonna be really brave and not kick. So when Peter has to get it done he doesn’t feel as scared and I can be brave for him. And when I have to get a shot I don’t cry too. Promise. I’m a really big girl.” She feels a little better now. “Let’s play, Daddy.”

”That’s my bravest girl.” Tony grins and kisses both of Wanda’s cheeks. ”You can go play while I make breakfast, all right? Then we’ll eat on the sofa and watch a Barbie movie.” He says and then pats the girl’s bum before the head to the kitchen again. 

Once the pancakes are ready, Tony brings them to the living room and eats with the girl, helping her cut up her pancakes as well as feeds her a couple mouthfuls when she does not want to use the fork herself. Wanda is content with watching Barbie movies and suck her thumb for a few hours, but then she starts to feel hot and icky after a bit. Fevers do tend to flare up a bit in the afternoon, and it certainly was for her. She climbs onto Tony’s lap and whispers. 

“Don’t feel good. Sleep now.”

“You don’t feel good?” Tony asks, putting his hand on Wanda’s forehead and finds it warmer than it was in the morning. He frowns softly and pets the girl’s cheek. “You feel a bit warm, yeah. Sit tight and I’ll be right back.” Tony says and then quickly gets up to fetch the thermometer as well as Wanda’s antibiotics and some ibuprofen.

Wanda curls up into a ball on the couch, grabbing her Cinderella blanket and pulling it over her body so she is fully hidden. Maybe Daddy will not see her, but she is too tired to care. She just calls out after him. 

“When’s Peter coming home? It’s time to play.” She still has not gotten to show him hopscotch and cannot help but feel she has been shirking her responsibilities.

“What was that, princess?” Tony asks. He heard that Wanda spoke, but he did not hear what she said. With the thermometer in hand, Tony goes to sit next to Wanda and pats his thigh. “Lay on my lap, baby.”

Wanda hesitates, but remembers her promise to behave, and lays out across Tony’s lap, resting her head on one hand and sucking her thumb with the other. She tries not to whimper, but says softly. 

“I’m being a big girl, Daddy. I can be brave. Is it over?”

“Yes, you’re being a really brave and big girl.” Tony praises as he pulls down Wanda’s pyjamas and underwear once more. “ And not just yet, but soon.” He chuckles when the girl gets a bit impatient. He then inserts the thermometer carefully and holds it in place while stroking the girl’s hair with his free hand. “You’re being so good for me.”

Wanda shuts her eyes tight and wriggles her hips a little bit. She tries to think of what she can pretend that might make this easier. 

“Kitten. I’m a kitten princess, Daddy. Meow. I wanna be a kitten. I...oh Daddy, no more, please. I don’t like it.” She does not sound particularly forceful, resigning herself to the fact that it is happening one way or the other. Still, her cheeks glow with embarrassment. “Did it tell you if I’m sick yet?”

“Not yet, kitten princess, just another moment.” Tony says gently, picking up on the pet name that Wanda wants in an instant. With two demanding Littles in the house, both Tony and Steve have perfected the skill of remembering and learning things that interest their Littles in seconds. He strokes the girl’s hair till the thermometer beeps, then pulls it out carefully and inspects the measurement. “It’s a bit too high than what Daddy likes, but we have medicine for that kitten.”

“I can take medicine!” She perks up. “Can I have my Hello Kitty sippy, Daddy?” If she gets juice she will no put up too much of a fight about taking medicine. “And I wanna sit on your lap. All day. Only cuddles.”

Wow, Tony thinks, sighing just a bit at finally having a Little who will not put up a fight about medication. He picks the girl up with a groan and sets her on his hip. 

“We’ll cuddle and have a nap once you’ve taken your meds. What do you wanna drink then, kitten?” Tony asks, going to the cupboard and picks out one of Wanda’s Hello Kitty sippys, which she sometimes shares with her brother.

“Apple juice.” Wanda plays lazily with her Daddy’s hair as he gets it for her. Being in his arms, whether they are up with her on his hip, or cuddling together in bed, is her favourite place to be. “Is Peter having juice too? Do you think he’s okay? Don’t put me down , Daddy. I have to stay with you.”

“You’re staying with me, kitten, don’t worry.” Tony assures, bouncing Wanda in his arm as he fixes the apple juice in the Hello Kitty sippy. “And Peter’s probably having a snack at daycare now before nap time. And we’re gonna nap too.” He smiles, handing the sippy over to Wanda.

“I don't wanna nap.” Wanda pouts. “I’m gonna have bad dreams.” She hates having nightmares, and she hates bothering her Daddies when they happen so she often ends up just curling up into a ball in her bed and crying herself to sleep afterwards. “Daddy, do you think that Stephen could give me medicine that'll make me stay awake forever?”

“You won’t have nightmares, baby. You’ll nap with me, remember? I’ll keep you safe.” Tony assures, bouncing Wanda in his arm again. When the girl mentions Stephen again, Tony cannot help but laugh softly. “Kitten, we can’t stay awake forever. We need sleep to let the body rest and recharge, otherwise we’ll get grumpy and sad. Do you wanna be grumpy and sad?” Tony asks.

“No.” Wanda admits. “I wanna be happy. And I'm happy with you, Daddy. Can we watch Care Bears first? And give kisses? And hugs. I have to.” She glances over her shoulder, surveying the room before turning back to look at him. “I love you. Come on. Let’s…” She coughs slightly. “Let’s go.”

“Okay, one episode of Care Bears while you have your juice, all right?” Tony bargains and brings Wanda back to the sofa where the medication is waiting. “I love you more, to the moon and back. Now, take these, kitten, and then we’ll watch.” He bargains again and picks up one of the three pills. Wanda eyes the pills for a moment, then grabs one of them and puts it in her mouth, doing the same with the other two in the next instant. 

“All done, Daddy. I did it!” She looks very proud of herself, if a little shaken up. “I did it all by myself. Because I'm big. I'm so big and I can do it. I can help Peter do it too!”

“Good girl! Now, have your juice so they go down in your tummy properly.” Tony says and leans over to give Wanda’s forehead a kiss before handing her the sippy with apple juice. While Wanda drinks, Tony finds Care Bears on the TV and settles in to cuddle with the girl.

It is fun to watch the Care Bears, but after a while, Wanda finds herself becoming sleepy again. She wraps herself around Tony, her legs on either side of his torso and her head resting on his shoulder as she closes her eyes. She shivers a little bit, but mostly feels safe and warm. 

“Don't go. I love you. Don't go. Goodnight, Daddy. I mean good afternoon. It's not night night yet. But it will be, 'cause it's dark when I close my eyes.” Tony chuckles softly at Wanda’s fever induced babbling and just pats her back. 

“Night, night, baby. Sweet dreams.” He wishes, craning his neck to place a kiss of her temple and rubs her back to lull her to sleep. To be honest, Tony is feeling sleepy himself and right before he dozes off, he considers asking Steve if he can stay home with Wanda the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sm for reading!


	4. Chapter 4 - No bath, busy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony try to get the Littles in the bath.

When Steve finally shows up with Peter in his arms later in the afternoon, he cannot help but smile at the sight of Tony and Wanda cuddled up together on the couch. He sets Peter down along with some groceries he picked up on the way home and whispers.

“Let's not wake them up, baby. Try to stay quiet for me, okay?”

“Wan’a and Da sleepy?” Peter asks in a loud whisper and eyes his sister and Daddy on the sofa from the kitchen doorway. They look really sleepy and the TV, which is still on, does not even seem to disturb their sleep. Peter pads back over to Steve, not at all caring that he is putting away groceries and walks right up to him.

“Yeah, they're sleepy, baby.” Steve gives him a kiss on the forehead. “Just like you get sometimes. And Wanda's sick so we have to let her rest. How about I finish putting these away and then you and Papa can read a story together?”

“Hmm!” Peter nods with a smile. The promise of a story, and cuddles that naturally follow, sound exciting and he bounces on his feet lightly. But, then he thinks of something. “Story to Wan’a and Da?” He says, pointing to the pair still fast asleep on the sofa. Steve hesitates, then nods. 

“As long as we’re quiet, okay? I want your sister to get some rest. We don’t want fussy babies tonight.” He teases that last bit. “Go pick a story, angel. We can all cuddle together.” 

With the clear to go from Steve, Peter heads up the stairs, climbing the steps on all fours, and then pads into his room. Looking at his little bookshelf, he finds ‘The Book about Moomin, Mymble and Little My’, which is one of his favourites with how the pages morph into one another with the artwork and holes in the pages. He returns to Steve and presents the book with a gleeful smile. 

“Moo and My.”

“Great choice, honey. Let’s go read.” Steve picks Peter up and balances him on his hip. “We’re gonna read in a quiet whisper, okay? Like this.” He lowers his voice and puts a finger to his lips. Then he finally takes Peter over to the couch so he can cuddle a little with Wanda and Tony before he starts to read.

Peter giggles quietly at Steve’s voice as he demonstrates. He copies his Papa and also puts a finger on his lips before glancing over at his sister and Daddy. 

“Da and Wan’a sleepy.” He points out, cuddling up to Steve to hear the story.

“Yeah, they’re sleepy. And soon you’re gonna be sleepy too, when it’s dark outside. Do you want to take a nap now, baby?” Steve brushes Peter’s hair away from his forehead. “I can put you two in bed.”

“No nap.” Peter decides, although he really could use with a nap after his exciting and busy day at daycare. He usually has at least a lay down after getting home, even though he already napped at daycare with all the others. “Stowy, Papa!” Peter reminds with a slightly raised voice, patting the front of the book demandingly.

“Okay, okay,” Steve chuckles. “Papa’s gonna read the story. Let’s see.” He points to the words as he reads them and holds the book up so Peter can see all the pictures. He speaks softly, slowly, shushing Tony back to sleep when he sees him start to stir. 

Peter listens closely to the story, following it with his eyes and runs his fingertips over the pages and the holes in them carefully. Whenever Steve gets to the last sentence on each page, Peter says it with him softly. “Well, guess what happened after that...” He repeats, slurring the words a bit as he tries to keep up with his Papa. When the story comes to an end, Peter climbs onto Steve’s lap to face him. 

“Was that a good story, baby?”

“Moomin home with Mama. Back home with Mama.” Peter explains. The last part always makes him feel so safe with knowing that Moomin got back to Moominmamma and they are all drinking juice happily.

“Back home with Mama. Just like you’re back home with Papa,” Steve tells him. “You did such a good job reading with me, sweetheart. Thank you for all your help. Now can you tell Daddy how you’re feeling?” He just wants to check in and make sure he is still doing okay. “Do you feel icky like your sister or no?”

Peter giggles quietly at the praise, snuggling up to Steve even more before sighing in content. At the question, Peter looks over at his sister and considers. She looks pale, but her cheeks are rosy and there is just something about her overall that does not seem right. And of course the constant coughing. But, Peter feels just fine. 

“No icky.” He reports back to his Papa with a shake of his head.

“Good. We might check your temp later on, but if you feel okay, that’s good.” Steve pats his back. “Maybe you’ll both feel better soon. Now so you want a new story or TV or playtime?”

Peter frowns at the mention of temperature checking, which he is getting really sick of. He would not mind if Doctor Stephen did it though, because then he could get another sticker and lollipop. But, at the mention of TV time, Peter nods and points to the screen. 

“Paw woofies.”

“Okay. I’ll put it on. And...” Steve leans over and kisses Tony briefly to wake him up. “You wanna help me get some dinner for these two? I think someone needs a hug from Daddy too.” He nods at Peter, then sets up Paw Patrol on the TV. He grabs a blanket from off the couch and sets it on the floor in case Peter wants to watch from there. Tony stirs awake at the kiss and blinks a little blearily, but before he can wake properly, he has got Peter at his side demanding kisses. 

“Hi, sweets, did you have a good day?” Tony asks and Peter nods before his attention is pulled towards the TV with the intro to Paw Patrol starting. The boy scrambles to the blanket on the floor while Tony carefully untangles Wanda from his side and rises with Steve. 

“Hi.” Tony says a little huskily to his husband.

“Hey.” Steve kisses him quickly. “Did you two have a good day? It looks like she tired you out.” Wanda’s usually so dainty and shy, but the whole pneumonia incident has just sent her into a completely different mode that is a mix of hyperactivity and fever induced delirium. “I’ll handle her for the rest of the night if you want a break. She probably needs a bath. Peter does too.”

Tony relaxes visibly at the kiss and sighs a little when they pull back. 

“Some ups and downs as usually, but she’s slowly getting better I think.” Tony reports, stretching out a bit before letting out a huff. “And that would be great, yeah. But, we could make dinner together now, if you want? Did you pick up some groceries?” Tony asks and heads to the kitchen. With the TV on the Littles will be entertained, so Tony is not too worried about going to the room next door.

“I did, and that sounds good. Chop an onion for me, will ya? I’ll make something edible while they’re occupied. God, I’m so glad that she didn’t go today. We’d be in the ER right now. There was so much activity. And Peter’s definitely going to be tired tonight. We’d better start getting ready for that now...” He seems almost absentminded as he talks about the day. “You know, I almost feel like we should get a babysitter one of these nights and go out for some time alone.”

“On it.” Tony says and gets out a chopping board and knife. He scoffs softly at the idea of them being in the ER right now. That would be a nightmare. “Like Sam or Bucky? I mean, they don’t have Littles of their own so I don’t know of they would be able to handle them both.” Tony muses as he begins chopping the onion.

“Maybe together they could.” Steve laughs, then shakes his head. “You’re right though, that might be too much. We’re gonna have to save date night for the future.” He throws a few things into the pot he is cooking in and finally turns the heat down low. “I’m gonna go give them a bath now. Peter, Wanda.” He raises his voice as he goes over to interrupt their watching. “Do you want your baths separate or together? And no arguments.”

“Good luck.” Tony whispers to his husband with a snicker before turning to the pot. In the living room, Peter has gotten real comfy on the blanket where he is laying with Pooh. The boy sucks his thumb lazily while watching the animated dogs bounce across the screen. When Steve comes over, Peter glances over at him, but then turns his attention back to the TV quickly. Paw Patrol is much more fun than bath time anyway.

“Peter.” Steve kneels down next to the boy and touches his cheek. “Sweetie, can you talk to Papa one second? I promise that after your bath you can have dinner and watch your show. Come on, baby boy.” He speaks coaxingly. “I know you want to watch the puppies.”

“No bath, busy.” Peter argues with his thumb still in his mouth and points to the TV with his eyes. Wanda is still dozing on the sofa and does not really have the energy to demand bath time and attention from her Papa. She coughs a little lazily before sighing and curling up a little more where she is laying under the blanket that Tony draped over her. Steve thinks about it for a moment, then relents. 

“Can you take a bath when this episode is over?” That seems like a good compromise. “I’ll let you finish watching, but no arguments after. Understand?” He makes his voice a little firmer on that last bit. He turns and kisses Wanda's forehead. “And no arguments from you either, little miss. Be a good girl.” 

“Hmm!” Peter nods, pleased that he got his way and gets to watch more TV. He wiggles his toes happily and adjusts his hold on Pooh as he continues to watch. At the kiss on her forehead, Wanda stirs a little and reaches her hands up towards Steve. 

“But, bath time’s gonna make me more sick, Papa.” Wanda argues and coughs again.

“Honeybee, bath time won't make you more sick.” Steve tries not to laugh. “It’s gonna make you feel better, I promise. I'd never have you do anything that would make you more sick, okay? I promise. You can have bubbles if you want, and play with Peter.” 

Wanda frowns a little at that, not entirely convinced by her Papa’s argument. 

“But, the thermator makes me icky. Makes my tummy all like- tingly and feel weird.” She explains, trying her best to explain the nervous and overall just bad feeling she gets whenever her Daddies take her temperature. One would have thought that with Wanda getting her temperature taken twice a day for nearly two weeks that she would have grown used to it, but the girl is stubborn.

“I know it feels funny, baby, but it's good for you. It lets us know how sick you are.” Steve tries to explain. “You’ve gotta trust that we wouldn't hurt you. I know… I know that's hard to believe sometimes. But I promise it's true. Come on, angel, can you try to be good for Papa and Daddy? I promise it'll be okay.” 

Wanda considers for a few seconds and coughs again. With a slightly hoarse voice, she finally replies. 

“Okay, I’ll be good. Super good, promise.” She says and kicks the blanket off of her. Now that she is awake, she feels hot and clammy under the blanket. On the TV, the Paw Patrol episode comes to an end, but Peter does not move from his spot and waits for another episode to start.

“Peter.” Steve steps in front of the TV. “Remember our deal? Bath time now. If you want to watch another episode after, you can. Now come on, let's make this easy.” He is not beyond disciplining Peter and Wanda, but he always tries to save it as a last resort. “Let's go, young man.”

With a little huff, Peter gets up on his feet and takes Steve’s hand. He has got Pooh with his still, whose tucked under his arm safely, and his thumb in his mouth. Wanda seems very much content on the sofa and closes her eyes again to get some more rest. The exhaustion is finally kicking in as the girl has barely let herself rest during the last week and instead has insisted on playing and being up as much as possible. 

“Duckies.” Peter requests, looking up at Papa hopefully.

“Duckies it is. We’ll take care of your sister later.” Steve says, deciding to take this one argument at a time. He tells Tony to keep an eye on Wanda, then takes Peter into the bathroom so he can start running water. He undresses him slowly, trying to get him to relax a little bit, then helps him in. “Okay baby, I’m gonna wash your hair now. Close your eyes.”

Peter lets himself be manoeuvred and undressed. He has had a long day at daycare and he usually is pretty tired until after dinner where he gets some more energy to play before bedtime. Before then however, he remains quiet and lets his Papa do what he needs to. He tilts his head back and closes his eyes tight.

Steve takes extra care not to get any lavender scented shampoo in Peter’s eyes and hums a quiet song as he works. Steam on the mirror above the sink has slowly started to appear, and the whole room has a soft, hazy feeling mixed in with the distinctness of the day being washed away. Steve does not scrub Peter hard when he washes his body, but goes over his skin with the loofah in light little strokes before washing away all traces of soap.

Peter relaxes visibly in the warm water, letting his Papa do all the worrying about cleaning him. But, he squirms a little when the loofah runs over a ticklish spot on his body, like his underarms, around his ribs and on his inner thighs. When bath time is over with Papa fetching a towel, Peter stands up carefully and lets his duckies stay in the water. Papa can fix that.

“Good boy, baby. You’re all done. Let’s get you dressed now.”

“Princess, Papa.”

“You wanna be a princess, baby?” Steve smiles as he towels the boy off. “You can be a princess. Do you want your Elsa pyjamas? We’ve gotta get you dressed before you can watch your show again.” He keeps Peter wrapped in the towel and carries him to his room. “Lie down so Papa can get you changed and then we can go back out, princess.”

“Hmm! Sleepy beauty.” Peter specifies and holds onto his hooded towel with his little hands. When he gets set down, Peter is quickly distracted by his blocks on the floor and stays there instead of laying down on his bed to let Papa dress him like always. Steve turns around and laughs, shaking his head and picking the baby back up to put him on the bed. 

“You’re a silly princess, huh? You can play with blocks in just a minute, but I’m sure you’d like to be wearing something first.” He gets him into a new diaper first, then gets his pyjamas on, finally sitting him up. “There you go, sweetie. All ready. Wanna go play now?”

“No diapey, ’m a big boy.” Peter frowns a little when his Papa gets him in a diaper anyway. Peter usually wears padding most of the time, but he sometimes does not like it and argues with his Daddies by whining. At least he has got his Sleeping Beauty pyjamas. “Wan’a got no diapey.” Peter points out, rubbing his bare feet together.

“Honey, it’s okay that you need one.” Steve says soothingly. “You’re still my big boy. You just need a little help, and that’s okay. You can still be big and a princess, okay? C’mere.” He pulls Peter onto his lap. “I know you don’t always like it, but it’s what’s best for you.”

“No need it... Big boy.” Peter mumbles a little sadly. He is not really arguing, but more so upset over not being like his big sister and cuddles up to Steve. “No diapey, please...” He mumbles, hoping that his manners will get him what he wants, even though this is how it always is anyway.

“You are a big boy, angel. I promise.” Steve kisses his cheek. “You’re just a big boy who needs diapers. That’s okay. And thank you for using your manners, but you’re just gonna have to trust Papa on this one, okay?”

Peter frowns a little and considers everything before speaking softly. 

“’Kay...” The boy squirms a little in his diaper before settling down and thinks of something. “Pups, now.”

“Pups now. Let’s go. Thank you for being a good boy.” Steve carries him back and sets him down in front of the TV so he can watch another episode. “Okay, Wanda. Your turn.”  
Wanda does not move from her place on the couch. She feels like she can barely get up.

“No, thank you.”

Steve sighs heavily. 

“Tony?”

“Yeah?” Tony calls out and goes to join the family in the living room. Peter’s hair is still damp, so he has had his bath and looks content in front of the TV, while Wanda does not look so pleased.

“Can you talk her into having a bath? I think we’re on the verge of a meltdown.” Steve feels bad, he knows Wanda does not feel well, but he would like to keep the evening quiet and calm. “Wanda, let’s go.”

Wanda turns around, bleary eyed. 

“Don’t want to. Don’t feel good.”

Tony nods and heads over to Wanda, crouching down in front of her where she is laying on the couch. 

“Hey, sweetheart, talk to Daddy. What do you mean you don’t feel good?” He asks gently, rubbing at the girl’s back soothingly. Peter perks up a little from where he is sat on his blanket again and looks as the Daddies try to persuade his sister into a bath.

“My head. All over.” Wanda says, referencing the shakes and chills she had a little earlier. “I want kisses and Cinderella. I want...goodnight. Goodnight.” She forced herself up in a daze and ambles away, tripping over her feet.

“Hey, Wanda-” Tony starts, taking the girl’s wrist when she stands up and pulls her over to him. He holds her steady with his hands on her hips. “You slept for too long, that’s why you’re so sleepy. Can you try and wake up for me?” Tony asks since he has a feeling that what Wanda is experiencing is also due some dizziness from standing up so suddenly.

“I’m not sleepy.” Wanda insists, even though she knows that is probably what it is. “I wanna play.”

“I know honey.” Steve pats her shoulder. “Let’s go give you a bath, you’ll feel better.” Wanda sighs, but finally relents. 

“Fast.”

“We’ll make it fast, I promise.”

“Can you keep an eye on dinner and the baby?” Tony asks and goes to pick up Wanda. The girl usually walks by herself, but now Tony wants her safely with him so that she will not trip and hurt herself. “Come on then. Let’s get you squeaky clean.” Tony smiles, bouncing her gently as he brings her to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5 - Am I ever gonna get better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda is getting better, but very slowly.

While her Daddy carries her to the bathroom, Wanda leans her head on his shoulder and sighs. 

“Daddy, am I ever gonna get better? I don't think princesses get sick this long, 'cause they have to run their kingdoms and I can't do that when I'm icky. You have to.” And, Wanda thinks, she should no be giving princess responsibilities to anyone who does not want them.

“You are getting better, muppet, it’s just taking a long time. It’s a real icky bug that you have and that’s why you take medicine everyday.” Tony explains as he opens the door to the bathroom and goes to turn on the water. He keeps Wanda on his hip still as he puts some soap in the water to create bubbles. “And yeah, you might have to get someone to help you with the princess duties? Who would you pick?”

“Peter.” The girl says immediately. “Sometimes he’s a princess too. So he knows all the important jobs. And I love him.” She reaches down to try and touch the bubbles. “Daddy, I wanna sleep in your bed tonight. Can I?” She tries not to ask most of the time, but she is feeling desperate right now. “I’ll be good. I won’t have accidents or anything, pinky promise.”

“Peter.” Tony repeats, nodding as he listens to Wanda’s reasonings for her choice as he gets the bath ready. “You can sleep with us tonight, princess. Is there something you wanna tell me? Daddy’s all ears, baby.” Tony assures, setting the girl down on the floor to undress her. He puts the pyjamas and underwear in the laundry basket before helping the girl into the bath. Wanda swallows hard and shakes her head no. 

“Just can’t be away from you, Daddy. I have to be with you. And Peter. Can he sleep with us too? I want him to. It’s like a sleepover!” She perks up a little bit. “I saw a sleepover on TV once. It looked fun, but I think I’d cry, cause I only wanna be with Daddies.”  
She splashed a little and hums to herself, suddenly lost in her own little world. It is pleasant and bright and full of bubbles. It is all hers.

“We can’t all four fit in the bed, babe!” Tony laughs a little. “Peter will sleep just fine in his own bed.” He assures, picking up the cup to wet Wanda’s hair and upper body. He works carefully, tilting the girl’s head back to avoid any water and shampoo from getting in her hair. After rinsing the shampoo out, he works in a generous amount of conditioner into the girl’s vibrant red hair. She has a terrible tendency to get awful knots in her hair, but she refuses to let her Daddies get it cut to make it all easier.

“All done!” Wanda announces, hopping out and splashing and dripping water everywhere, not caring at all that her hair is still soapy and wet. “Let’s go, Daddy.” She steps out of the tub and slips a little as she grabs his hand to pull him with her. “More cuddles. Now.”

“Hey, Wanda, we’re not done! Back in the tub, now.” Tony says, just a bit annoyed that Wanda decided to get out on her own instead of wait to be helped out like always. “I still have to rinse your hair and wash your body.” He argues. Wanda crosses her arms, wanting to argue, but finally decides it is not worth it. She gets back in telling him firmly. 

“I don’t want to.”

Steve opens the door and peeks in with Peter on his hip. 

“We heard noises and decided to check if there’s a tsunami going on.”

“’Sunami!” Peter parrots with a giggle, kicking his legs. He has got a carrot in one hand to munch on from his Papa gave him while he waits for dinner. 

“We’ve got it under control.” Tony smiles at his husband, placing a hand on Wanda’s shoulder to keep her in place. “Wanda, why don’t you tell your brother about the princess duties?” He asks, picking up the lightly soaped loofah to wash the girl’s body.

“Okay!” Wanda motions for Peter to come closer. “You have to be nice to everyone and all the animals. Even scary ones like snakes. Also the fairies are mostly good, but you gotta fight bad ones. And wear pretty dresses and marry a beautiful person. Then you have a kiss and live happy after ever. You can do it, Peter. You’re a princess too.”

“That’s an awful lot of responsibility.” Steve smiles. “Are you up for it, baby boy?”

Peter nods as he tries to listen closely, but Wanda speaks fast and he has a hard time catching everything. But, he still nods at Steve with a wide grin. 

“’M a good princess, make everyone happy.” He says. Tony chuckles softly at the sweet interaction between the Little siblings as he continues to wash Wanda’s bottom half.

“Daddy.” Wanda squirms around. “Can I get out now? I have to.” She explains to Peter. “So I can get better and be happy again. And I need a prince. Who’s your prince?”

“I think you’re both too little to have a prince.” Steve says, bouncing Peter gently. “How about you pretend, honey? I’m sure Peter can think of a prince in his imagination.” Wanda sighs and clasps her hands together. 

“I want a real one.”

“Papa prince.” Peter giggles, patting at Steve’s shoulder while he sucks and munches on the carrot still. 

“But, we are the knights, baby. Papa and I protect you and your sister from all danger.” Tony says, turning to look at Peter before grabbing the towel and helping Wanda up. 

“Papa prince?” Peter asks Steve, looking a bit upset that his Papa will not be his prince.

“I can be your knight and your prince, angel.” Steve assures the baby. “So I can keep you safe and help you run the magic kingdom. How does that sound?”

Peter nods his approval and rests his head on Steve’s shoulder, humming in content at knowing his Papa will be his prince.

“Oh, good.” Wanda seems satisfied with that. “Now you have a prince. And Papa is handsome too.”

Steve winks at Tony. 

“Did you hear that? I don’t think I hear it often enough.”

“Shut up.” Tony shoots at his husband, but there is no real harm behind the words. “Squeaky clean princess.” Tony laughs, towelling Wanda’s hair dry with the hood of the towel. Both Wanda and Peter have one each and they seem to adore the hood that comes with the fluffy towel.

“All clean.” Wanda yawns. She leans against Tony and puts her thumb in her mouth, sucking contentedly. “Sleep in Daddy’s bed now?” 

“If you’re gonna sleep with us, I’d better get the baby to start winding down.” Steve says. “Let’s go eat and then you’re going night night, okay?” He taps Peter on the nose. “We can read a story first.”

“Moomin and My!” Peter slurs with the carrot, kicking his legs again. Tony laughs at the little groan that Steve lets out at having to read the same book twice in one day. After getting Wanda dressed in some fresh pyjamas, Tony brings the girl to the dining table where Steve and Peter have already started on dinner. The little boy has already got food all over his face.

“Sit down, baby.” Steve tells Wanda as he wipes off Peter’s face gently. “If you finish eating you can listen to the story too.” Wanda gets on the chair, but sits on her knees instead of doing it properly, and drinks her juice absentmindedly. Steve gets up to get Peter his bottle. 

“I’ll just be a second. You both be good for Daddy.” 

“No, we’re bad.” Wanda giggles and shakes her head. 

“Bad.” Peter parrots in his high chair, kicking his legs again and hitting the table from underneath. “Ah, ah! No kicking. Wanda, sit properly and eat your food.” Tony corrects both Littles, pointing to the portion that Steve has given Wanda on her plate.

“Okay, Daddy.” Wanda sighs. She rarely puts up a real fight, though she finds herself curious as to what would happen if she did. “I’ll be good now, Daddy. Can I be bad tomorrow? Or on Sunday.”

“Why would you want to be bad?” Tony asks with a laugh. “You know what happens to little girls and boys who act badly.” He says, hinting at corner time and privileges such as desert and TV time being taken away. While he waits for Steve, Peter continues to munch on the last bits of pasta on his sectioned plate, using his hands to eat.

“Yeah, but… I can think in the corner.” Wanda usually does most of her deep thinking there actually, even if it is not fun. “I don’t know how to be good. I wanna play with Peter at daycare and I can’t and I feel sad.” It comes out in a rush. “Because I’m icky. What if I make him icky too?” She turns to Peter worriedly. “Do you feel good or bad?”

“Here we go.” Steve comes back with a bottle and picks Peter up. “We’re going to go cuddle now and then it’s bedtime, baby boy. Say night night.”

Peter frowns a little at Wanda’s question and is about to answer, but then he gets lifted up and forgets about it. 

“Night night.” He says obediently and waves at his sister and Daddy. He knows that this is not the finale good night though, as his family usually give him a proper kiss and good night when he is tucked into his bed. Wanda stays quiet and watches them leave, blowing a brief kiss to her brother first. She does not much feel like eating and slides off the chair and onto the floor instead so she can play pretend. When Steve has left with Peter, Tony turns to Wanda to answer her, but frowns a little when he sees that she had slid down on the floor. 

“Wanda, love, come sit with me.” He prompts, patting his thigh to invite the girl over. They really need to talk. Obediently, Wanda gets up and goes over to sit on his lap. She does not want to meet his eyes, worried that she is about to be scolded—and maybe she deserves it after how fussy she has been. 

“Hi, Daddy.”

“Hi, baby girl.” Tony chuckles, rubbing Wanda’s back and places a kiss on her forehead. “You didn’t get icky because you’ve been bad. We all get icky sometimes, okay? Remember when Papa was icky? His stomach hurt a lot and I wouldn’t let you see him. And then last spring, Peter got a bad cold and his eyes were red and itchy.” Tony conveniently leaves out the part where he had got the flu when he had been dumb enough to not put on a proper coat last winter, but his point still stands. “We all get icky, and it has nothing to do it we are good or bad, all right?”

Wanda listens carefully and nods. It makes sense, at least a little. Even if she cannot comprehend it all on her own, she knows her Daddy knows everything. 

“Are you gonna love me even if I’m bad? I wanna be good now but sometimes it’s hard. I feel all upset inside.” Really, she is just wound up from being on bed rest for so long. “But I’m trying really hard. M’sorry I didn’t listen. With the bath. And the thermater.”

“You’ve been so good for me, baby!” Tony exclaims a little, a bit baffled over why Wanda thinks she is being bad when she has not been scolded once, not even put in the corner once since getting sick. It has all just been corrections and warnings with a firmer tone of voice. “And of course we’ll love you no matter what, silly girl.” He adds, bouncing his knees as he embraces the girl and kisses her forehead again. 

Wanda breathes a sigh of relief. The past week has been so stressful, so full of fear that she is going to be cast out and abandoned by the people who she loves the most in the whole entire world. She giggles as Tony kisses her forehead and looks up to meet his eyes. 

“Sleepy now. Wanna cuddle. Come on, Daddy.” She is ready to get back to how things are supposed to be with her feeling happy and content and safe.

“Okay, let’s get you ready for bed and then say good night to your brother.” Tony says, letting Wanda get away with not finishing her dinner this time. Steve and he can clean up the table later. Setting Wanda on his hip, Tony heads upstairs to the bathroom to help the girl get ready for bed. They pass Peter’s bedroom on the way and hear Steve reading to him. Wanda waves to Peter as they pass his room and blows him a kiss. 

“Goodnight, Peter! I love you. I'm gonna sleep now. I hope you have happy dreams.” She yawns at Steve waves back at them and gives Peter a kiss. 

“You two heading to bed now? I'll be there in a little while.” Steve says where he is sat by Peter’s bedside, stroking his hair while he suckles on a pacifier lazily, already practically in dreamland. 

“Yup, this one’s going to sleep in our bed tonight.” Tony says and bounces Wanda in his arms. “Lets get you ready, love.” He says and heads to the bathroom, setting Wanda down to let her brush her teeth. 

She is a big enough girl to do it herself, but Steve and Tony still check whether she did a good enough job cleaning before letting her go. Peter, on the other hand, thinks the toothbrush is meant for chewing and sucking on rather than brushing. Wanda brushes her teeth as well as she can, then shows her Daddy with a big smile. 

“I'm all done. Look. Look.” She tugs on his hand and pulls him towards her. “I'm sparkling.”

“Lemme see.” Tony says, pushing Wanda’s lips gently to the side to get a better look. Everything looks nice and clean and he pats her cheek. “Well done, princess! Now, let’s brush your hair and then go potty.” He says, grabbing Wanda’s hairbrush from her drawer and gestures for her to turn around.

Wanda actually has to go potty right then, but does not say anything and just presses her legs together while Tony brushes her hair. She shifts from foot to foot, trying and failing to keep still and humming to herself. She loves it when he brushes her hair. He never tugs hard and always hugs her afterward and it makes her look beautiful. 

“Thank you, Daddy. I can brush your hair too.”

“That’s very kind of you, but Daddy’s got sticky stuff in his hair. It’s kinda hard to brush.” Tony says, crouching down and tipping his head forward to let Wanda touch his styled hair. “You see?”

Wanda touches his Daddy’s hair gently and giggles. 

“It's hair magic. But you don't need it, Daddy, because you're so handsome anyway.” She really does think that she has the handsomest Daddies in the world, and she is very proud of it. “You should put some in Peter's hair. Then it could be just like yours.”

“You’re so sweet, darling, thank you.” Tony smiles, his heart swelling at the compliment and gives the girl a good kiss on her cheek. He straightens up then and puts the hairbrush back. “Peter’s a bit too little for that, I’m afraid. You could try braiding it though.” Tony says, ushering the girl over to the toilet so that they can complete the bedtime routine.

One Wanda finishes up, she then grabs onto Tony's hand tightly and pulls him out towards his and Steve’s room. She stops for a moment, then turns to face him with her arms up. 

“I'm tired, Daddy. Up, please?” Her request is not really just a result of being sleepy, but of wanting to cuddle with him nonstop.

“Come here.” Tony smiles, bending down a bit to hook his hands under Wanda’s armpits and lifting her up. He groans a little playfully and settles the girl on his hip. “Should we bring a fluffy friend and story to bed?” Tony suggests, wanting to make a stop in Wanda’s room before they get to the big bed in his and Steve’s room.

“Yes! Angelica.” Wanda decides, referring to the plush polar bear that she keeps on her bed. “'Cause when I get scared at night and I think bad things when I'm asleep she gives me hugs and makes it better.”

“That’s really nice of her. But, talk to us when you have bad thoughts, all right? Then we can work it out together.” Tony says, picking up the polar bear and handing it to the girl. He also grabs the storybook that they have been reading to Wanda. Unlike her brother, she can pay attention and enjoy multi chapter books. Wanda yawns and nods, feeling her eyelids begin to grow heavier as she cuddles her stuffie. 

“I will. It’s just scary dreams sometimes. I think everyone has scary dreams, right? Papa told me so. It’s just not scary when you’re there.” She reaches out to touch the book, fingers brushing against the spine. “Chapter four.”

“Yeah, that’s very true, princess. You’re being so good and talking to me.” Tony praises, bouncing Wanda in one arm. “We left off where the princess had just met the friendly bear in the forest, right?” Tony says, setting Wanda down on the king sized bed finally and climbs in as well.

“Yeah! It's a friendly bear so he won't eat her.” She explains. “Even if a bear tried to eat me, I'd still be nice to it. It's just trying to live in its home. Forest. Trees. And flower.” She yawns again, suddenly feeling very tired. “Kisses. And…” She starts to mumble a little bit, getting lost in her own daydreams again. “He's so handsome and he loves me. He's a prince. Pretty flowers, Daddy.”

Tony smiles fondly when Wanda begins to babble again and kisses her forehead before continuing with the story. Half way through the chapter, Steve comes to join them. 

“Is Petey asleep?” Tony asks, flipping over to the next page and shows Wanda the illustration, showing the princess and bear eating blueberries together.

“For now, but I wouldn't be surprised if we get a little middle of the night wake up call.” Steve says, smiling. “We'll have to try to be quiet. I think someone else needs to get to bed too.”

“You should go bed, Papa. So tired. You're tired.” Wanda nods in agreement. Steve tries not to laugh. 

“Not quite who I meant, but I am pretty tired.”

“Come here then, Papa.” Tony says fondly, patting the free space next to Wanda to invite Steve to join them. “We’re reading about princesses and friendly bears.” He informs his partner helpfully.

“Oh, gotcha. Well, we have a real princess right here, huh?” He kisses Wanda's forehead. “And she's looking pretty tired.” 

"M'not. Wanna hear stories.” Wanda says and opens her eyes briefly. 

“You just listen, love, we’ll read to you.” Tony says softly and gently makes Wanda close her eyes. “You wanna do the bear’s lines, Papa?” Tony asks his husband, moving the book over so that they can both see.

“I sure can.” Steve always does funny voices when he reads to Peter and Wanda, and he tries to make the bear sound big and growly. However, he tries not to be too loud, and reaches over to take Tony's hand as he reads. Wanda cannot keep her eyes open, but rolls over so she is halfway on top of Tony, her head resting on his shoulder.

Tony feels his heart swell at finally having a calm moment with his family, and most importantly that Wanda seems content. When she curls up towards his side, he continues reading till the end of the page before passing the book over to Steve to set aside. 

“Sleep tight, princess. We love you so much.” Tony whispers, placing a kiss on the girl’s forehead.

“I wouldn't move her too much, unless you want her to wake up crying with Peter.” Steve whispers, leaning over to turn off the light after setting the book aside. “I'll keep an eye on him tonight. And I'm a little worried that he's getting under the weather too. Maybe I should bring him in to see Stephen just to make sure everything's okay.”

“Hmm, we should call him tomorrow.” Tony hums in agreement. “But, for now, can I get some alone time with Papa bear?” He purrs, carefully untangling Wanda from his side and rising to come over to Steve’s side of the bed. Steve smirks and kisses Tony, running his hands through his hair. They are close now, hands entwined together. 

“Well, I'm not nearly as tired as I was before. Being around you is just a little bit of a wake up call, you know?”

Tony snorts quietly in response and leans down to kiss Steve again. When he pulls back, he has a glint in his eyes. 

“Come on, Papa bear, show me what you got then.” He chuckles with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sm for reading! This is the end of part one, but there will be a part two, so make sure to subscribe to the series to be notified about updates c:


End file.
